Inuyasha: The Bond Between Brothers
by Alex Lyons3
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have never gotten along, but when an evil presence from the Far West begins to enter Japan it will take any and all the meager scraps of brotherly feelings the two have for one another to survive.
1. Act 1, Scene 1

**Inuyasha: The Bond Between Brothers**

**By** **Alex Lyons3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any profits from the writing and distribution of this fan fiction. It is merely for entertainment purposes. All known characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without specific permission, however, one hopes that she won't be too upset.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have never gotten along, but when an evil presence from the Far West begins to enter Japan it will take any and all the meager scraps of brotherly feelings the two have for one another to survive.

**Note:** The story is going to be divided into Acts and Scenes instead of Chapters. Hopefully, this won't confuse too many of you.

**Act 1, Scene 1**

A pulse rippled through the earth sending small animals scurrying as the human population looked up from their evening meals with some alarm. Earthquakes were nothing unheard of on the continent, even in the far west. Pale eyes blinked owlishly in the fading light of the sun as the crickets began their night songs. The eyes shut gently and a delicate sniff could be heard coming from the shadows. Then the creature stirred, delicate hands and feet lifted her from her space slightly outside of reality and onto the warmed sand of the desert. She could not feel this warmth through her thin, bone-white skin nor could she feel the cooling breeze as it whipped through her hair. She cocked her pretty head from side to side trying to get the kinks out of her neck.

"Ah," she sighed with bliss, stretching her arms upward. She took in a delicate sniff of the air and then chuckled opening her eyes a sliver. "So, Yama finally realized letting that old cur have his way was troublesome." She shook her head and bent backwards, releasing knots, "poor Yama! When I come to your aide with the Sword of Heaven it will be the last time anyone sees you alive." She stood and as she did clothing formed over her bare skin. A soft black wrap-around top formed on her torso. The sleeves of the garment having dark brown leather wrist-guards sewn onto them and went up a third of the lower arm length and held together with a leather thong threaded through holes punched into the sides. Her armor, also a dark brown leather, covered her chest and shoulders. Black pants slipped on her legs and knee-high boots incased her feet. All she needed now were her weapons and then she'd go looking for Yama's greatest mistake.

_Elsewhere in the Ottoman Empire_

The screech of a dying animal rent the air and then was no more as the huge jaws of the great black dragon Kur, who's scales were the color of shadows within shadows, closed upon the unfortunate oryx he had caught when he'd rose from his slumber.

Nergal watched from a safe distance with a disgusted look pasted on his pretty face. "If her ladyship was not so adamant that you come with us, Kur," said the solar demon, "I'd glady dispatch you myself."

Kur merely snorted, clouds of steam rising from his nostrils. He would have rolled his eyes, but he had none so was left to twitching his ears and snorting to show his displeasure. Gugalana threw a rock at his successor and hit Nergal in the back of the head hard.

"Leave Kur alone, Nergal," said the slow, quiet bull demon. "Her ladyship wants him with us, so there's no use making a fuss. Besides, we must travel over the entirety of China to reach Japan where the sword, Tenseiga, lies. There is no reason why we should have to walk." Gugalana looked towards his lady as she came up to him. Her bone-white skin shining in the waning moonlight. "Shall we be off, my Queen?" he asked politely.

Ereshkigal nodded once and walked over to her great half-brother. "Hello, big brother!" she exclaimed lovingly, snuggling against his cheek and then climbing atop his head she shouted at Nergal and Gugalana. "Let's go! Tenseiga awaits us!"


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

**Inuyasha: The Bond Between Brothers**

**By** **Alex Lyons3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any profits from the writing and distribution of this fan fiction. It is merely for entertainment purposes. All known characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without specific permission, however, one hopes that she won't be too upset.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have never gotten along, but when an evil presence from the Far West begins to enter Japan it will take any and all the meager scraps of brotherly feelings the two have for one another to survive.

**Note:** The story is going to be divided into Acts and Scenes instead of Chapters. Hopefully, this won't confuse too many of you.

**Act 1, Scene 2**

Kagome sat at her desk at school, her mind a million miles away or rather five hundred years in the past as she doodled in the margins of her notes she thought to herself. _'I'm Kagome Higurashi, until recently I was just your average ninth grader. That is, until I fell down the Bone Eater's Well and ended up in the Feudal Era! There, I met Inuyasha, a half-demon who had been bound to the Sacred Tree for fifty years before I came along.' _She finished a passable doodle of Inuyasha as she finished thinking about him and started to work on another small drawing. _'Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshomaru, use to covet the Tesseiga, a sword which can slay one hundred demons with a single swing and would fight Inuyasha ruthlessly trying to gain possession of the sword which was forged from one of their father's fangs.'_ She finished another doodle, this one of Sesshomaru. _'Even though Sesshomaru all ready had a sword inherited from his father, The Healing Sword, Tenseiga! With this sword he could save a hundred lives, however, Sesshomaru wanted an offensive sword. Luckily, Sesshomaru has his own now, Bakusaiga. Then, there's Miroku, a lecherous young monk with a cursed Wind Tunnel in his hand. We met him after he stole my jewel shards and bicycle.' _Kagome finished her sketch of Miroku and started on one of Sango. _'My friend Sango, a demon slayer, and Miroku are a bit of an item. If only the monk could keep his hands to himself. Then there's Kirara. Sango's two-tailed feline demon companion. She's very sweet and capable of becoming larger and flying. She often lets Shippo, a young fox demon Inuyasha and I met while looking for pieces of the jewel, sleep pillowed against her side at night.'_ As Kagome put the finishing touches on her artwork the class came to an end.

'_I live at the Higurashi Shrine, in Tokyo, when I'm not on the road in the Feudal Era. Here, the Sacred Tree and the Bone Eater's Well reside.'_ Kagome thoughts as she ran into the house calling out to the house at large, "I'm home!" then pelting upstairs to grab her large yellow backpack which had been packed the day before. She then ran back down stairs and yelled again, "I'll be back as soon as I can!" Her mom called out to her to be careful as Kagome ran for the ancient wellOpening up the doors to the shed, she ran down some stairs and jumped into the well. Before she hit the bottom, a blue light surrounded her and when she hit the bottom, she was in the Feudal Era.Climbing out, she looked around and spotted her bike leaning up against the well.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the length of the chapters/scenes. I promise they'll get longer.

Also, to my one reviewer: Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it!


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

**Inuyasha: The Bond Between Brothers**

**By** **Alex Lyons3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any profits from the writing and distribution of this fan fiction. It is merely for entertainment purposes. All known characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without specific permission, however, one hopes that she won't be too upset.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have never gotten along, but when an evil presence from the Far West begins to enter Japan it will take any and all the meager scraps of brotherly feelings the two have for one another to survive.

**Note:** The story is going to be divided into Acts and Scenes instead of Chapters. Hopefully, this won't confuse too many of you.

**Act 1, Scene 3**

A storm had begun to gather above the small group of travelers that sought the shelter of the forest. It was times like this that Kagome wished repeatedly that she'd get a tent since they'd occasionally be caught out of doors when bad weather hit. She hated the frosty rain that would be pummeling her soon. A flash of lightening cracked across the sky as the thunder began to roll. The sky opened soon after, but what came next was terrifying to the friends.

Nergal sat upon a smoldering stump, his arms crossed across his chest as he looked down on the company, his red-orange eyes narrowed as he contemplated them silently. His job was simple really, keep Tessaiga from coming to Tenseiga's aid. He had scoffed at the ridiculous notion that a weak hanyou could take him on, however, his devout followers–as he thought of them–were far more powerful than he had expected especially for mere humans. They, at least, would keep him on his toes.

"Who the hell are you?" snarled the brutish hanyou as he drew his sword, the crafted fang transforming, showing its true self to the evil demon.

"I," said Nergal with a leer at the two women who stood at the ready, "am to be your opponent for tonight. My Lady insists that I keep you and your bothersome sword away from her and her objective for now."

Inuyasha glared at the full demon angrily, watching as his eyes strayed to Kagome and Sango, his lust plain for anyone to see. "You bastard!" the half-demon snapped gaining the other's glare. "If I'm your opponent then you'd better keep your eyes on me!" he swung Tessaiga and cried out his attack, "WIND SCAR!"

Nergal had only a brief moment to evade the attack, but was soon beginning his own. "SOLAR FLARE!" he cried as he drew his own sword sending out bright red flames towards Inuyasha.

The half-demon evaded them easily and sent the Backlash Wave at the one-time king of hell. "I don't know what you want," said the half-demon as he seethed, "but when I find out you're dead meat!"

Nergal laughed a low; cruel taunting laugh at Inuyasha as his Backlash Wave did nothing. "My," said the full demon as he examined Inuyasha passively. "You've got spunk! However, it will not save you. ENGULFING FLAMES!" as he cried out his next attack. Inuyasha forced to use another Backlash Wave in defense against the flames that begun to consume everything in their path. This time it sent the flames back on their source and Nergal was blown across the now smoldering landscape.

Nergal stood carefully, favoring his left leg slightly. He rolled his right shoulder until an audible snap was heard echoing through the clearing. He smirked unpleasantly. "Well," he said his tone genuinely interested. "Apparently you aren't as weak as I had you pegged for. Shall we finish this half-breed?"

Inuyasha snarled and screamed. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" firing off a huge shower of diamond shards towards the evil demon.

"RIVER OF FIRE!" cried Nergal as he sent another wave of power towards the half-demon.

"Kagome!" called Miroku from his place behind Sango atop Kirara. "We need to finish this! Before Inuyasha gets hurt!"

"Right!" said Kagome, who was atop Shippo in his large pink balloon-like transformation. She pulled out her long bow and an arrow. Aiming it at Nergal carefully, she fired hitting Nergal's shoulder armor and bouncing off harmlessly.

Nergal looked up towards the humans and smirked cruelly. "I was wondering when you'd get involved!" he called up to them tauntingly. "Why not try this on for size?" he murmured as he slashed his sword upwards with a cry. "SOLAR TSUNAMI!" a huge wave of fire suddenly roared upwards toward the unprotected Kagome and Shippo.

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha as he watched the wave of fire consume his two friends. "You bastard!" he cried as he charged towards the full demon.

Nergal was ready to finish the job when a strange expression came over his face. He then sidestepped the enraged hanyou and slashed his back and left side as he rushed by. "I've no time to play with you anymore," he sneered elegantly. "My Lady has achieved her objective. I'll leave you to mourn your losses in peace."

Inuyasha turned, blood seeping out of his cuts and staining his Robe of the Fire Rat a darker shade of red. "Get back here, you bastard," he grunted, but as he turned fully to face him, the demon had become a pillar of flame that rose into the air and dispersed into ashes. "Dammit! Damn him to hell!" cried Inuyasha in pain as he rushed to see if there was anything left of Kagome and Shippo.

**Author's Note: **I've left you with a cliffy...eh-heh! Sorry about that, but if you want to know what happens next, you need to review. Reviews make my muse happy. So does Piña Coladas in the Bahamas, but that isn't constructive to writing and so if you want to keep the muse here with me. Please review!


End file.
